


The Five Stages of F*cking Kurt Hummel

by cinder1013



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck has found that Kurt goes through five stages in voicing his pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Stages of F*cking Kurt Hummel

**Author's Note:**

> Also available in Russian! http://www.diary.ru/~puckurt/p172069311.htm http://www.diary.ru/~Glee-slash/p172072596.htm (Requires registration)

Kurt Hummel doesn’t beg, ever. He commands, he cajoles, and he will lower himself to bargaining — which is what he is doing right now. 

“Anything, anything, Puck! God, yes, just ...” He swallows hard, bucking onto the thick fingers inside him. “I’ll wear those boots you like for the next week! Fuck! Yes! Like that!” 

Those boots Puck liked were high heeled, knee-high lace-ups. They weren’t particularly easy to get into or walk in. Except Kurt made walking in them look like an art and the way they made his ass bounce had to be illegal. 

Still, if Kurt was coherent enough to offer them, he wasn’t ready. 

Puck had Kurt up on his hands and knees when he started. It gave him more room to work and he liked to watch the way his fingers disappeared inside. It was hot. Kurt’s arms had already given out and Puck was waiting for his knees to go. He’s waiting for the threats to start. 

After bargaining came threats. 

“If you don’t fuck me right now, I’m going to - oh god! - to come without you!” 

Still pretty coherent, Puck mused, crooking his fingers and rubbing insistently against Kurt’s prostate. 

“Puck, don’t you - oh god! Don’t you dare! Fuck!” Kurt shouted, testing the sound proofing in the room for all it was worth. “If you don’t ... don’t ... I ... then ... kill ... oh fuck! ... don’t ... yes! ... stiletto boot!” 

There it was, incoherent threats — stage 4.5. 

Puck tugged his fingers free and then shifted a panting Kurt onto his back. Watching Kurt‘s face when he came was better than just about anything in the entire world. “You ready, baby?”

“If you don’t make me come soon, I’m going to flay you alive.” 

Puck chuckled at that, but he gave his baby what he wanted, hooking Kurt’s knees over his elbows and then slowly thrusting inside. “Better, baby?”

“Beauti - oh god! Yes! Just like ... perfect! So perfect!” 

Ah, they’d reached the last stage, Puck’s favorite. If he started fucking Kurt too soon, he’d learned the hard way that he’d never get to hear this. And, oh, he loved this!

“Perfect,” Kurt moaned again. “So big, so full, so ... perfect.” 

Puck kept it slow just like Kurt liked it, dragging it out for both of them. “Come on, baby,” he whispered. One hand gripped his boyfriend’s hip, guiding him into each thrust while he used the other to prop himself up enough to spread wet kisses over Kurt’s throat and collarbone. 

“Love, love, love this. Love ... oh god!” Kurt arched up at an impossible angle, wrapping his hand around his cock and thrusting into it. “Going to -”

“Yeah, baby, come for me.” 

“Love you!” Kurt screamed and came all over both of their stomachs. The way his muscles clenched was enough to bring Puck over the edge too. 

Collapsing beside his boyfriend on the bed, Puck whispered, “Love you too.”


End file.
